A Special Christmas
by AKs Padded Parables
Summary: A request from my friend Tyler. Contains diapering and childishness. One-shot.


It was just after lunch on Christmas day, and Austin Keith was already growing tired. His two kids, Colin and Scootaloo, had exhausted him with their early morning excitement. Thankfully, as a present, Applejack had taken over the duties of controlling the kids, and allowed him to visit his parents for a little while. Deciding it would be fun to visit his parents in a younger form, Austin regressed himself to the age of 4 on the way over.

Arriving after a short walk, Austin knocked on the door of his parents' house. Despite waiting over thirty seconds, he got no answer. This was very uncharacteristic of his parents, who usually answered the door promptly. Trying the knob, Austin found the door to be unlocked. Stepping quietly inside, he looked around for any sign of his parents. Then he heard it; the unmistakable sound of a crinkling diaper.

"What the-?" he questioned quietly.

"A-Austin?" a small voice suddenly asked. Tyler's blue head poked out from the hallway, his green eyes looking into those of his son. Austin was shocked at how small and youthful his father looked; they could've passed for being the same age!

"Dad?" Austin questioned in shock. Tyler blushed, but sighed in relief at the same time.

"Yeah, it's me. Honey, you can come out!" he responded. He stepped out of the hall, Mesprit following him moments later. The two were quite strangely clad, so much so that Austin could barely believe his eyes. Tyler wore an old Undertaker t-shirt, a keepsake from his son's childhood. Mesprit wore a small, magenta t-shirt that, unlike Tyler's, appeared new. To top it al off, both of the former adults were taped snugly into plain, white diapers.

"What happened to you guys?" Austin asked.

"Some crazy Christmas gift from Mew," Tyler responded, grumbling.

"Oh, calm down Tyler; she just wants us to have a little fun!" Mesprit responded.

"How is being reduced to wearing diapers supposed to be fun?" Tyler questioned angrily.

"Give it a chance, Tyler; Austin seems to like it," Mesprit responded. Her son blushed brightly in embarrassment.

"Fine…" Tyler conceded.

"Good. You two boys go play while I figure out something for lunch," Mesprit instructed. She then headed off into the kitchen, crinkling as she went.

"Well, you up for some video games?" Tyler asked, turning to Austin.

"Sure dad," Austin responded, smiling. The two padded four year-olds then headed off to the living room. Grabbing a blanket, Austin snuggled up next to his dad. The two crinkly boys turned on the Xbox 360, putting in the Gears of War 3 game disc. Choosing Horde mode and the Overpass map, the father and son began killing any Locust or Lambent brave enough to come near their base.

"Boys, I've got corn dogs in here!" Mesprit shouted after a while.

"Yay, corn dogs!" Austin cried. The boys paused the game immediately, running into the kitchen amidst a chorus of crinkles. Joining Mesprit at the table, they quickly devoured the corn dogs and fries she had prepared. The three kids then left their plates in the sink and ran off to the living room together. Grabbing the blanket again, the three kids snuggled up and began watching a movie together.

Suddenly, about halfway through the movie, the kids felt a new warmth under the blanket. Tyler turned beet red, having wet himself without even realizing he needed to go. Mesprit giggled, finding the whole thing rather cute. Austin put a paw on his father's shoulder, reassuring him.

"It's alright dad," he remarked, "It's natural at this age."

"Come on Ty, let's get you changed," Mesprit added.

"Okay; thanks for not laughing guys," Tyler responded. Pausing the movie, the three kids headed off towards Austin's old bedroom. Inside lay a changing table supplied with several packages of diapers, a couple bottles of powder and some baby wipes. Since the three kids couldn't possibly lift each other on top of it, they grabbed the mat from up top and laid it out on the floor. Tyler then lay down on top of it, ready to be changed.

Mesprit did the honors, removing Tyler's soggy padding and tossing it in the trash can. Grabbing a baby wipe, she then wiped up his bare midsection. Now that Tyler was clean, Mesprit grabbed a bottle of baby powder and powdered him. This would prevent a diaper rash. Now that Tyler was all ready to go, Mesprit pulled out a fresh, white diaper and moved into place. Taping it snugly around Tyler's waist, she took a moment to admire her handiwork.

"You're adorable Ty," she remarked, giggling.

"Oh quit it," Tyler responded, sitting up.

"Um… guys? I think I need a change too…" Austin announced, blushing.

"Alright, lie down and let's get you in some fresh padding," Tyler replied. Smiling, Austin lay down on the mat and let his father change him. Once the change was complete, the three kids returned to the living room and resumed watching the movie. Snuggled together under the blanket, they began to drift off as the movie neared its end. When the credits finally rolled, all three kids were fast asleep.

Mew giggled as she watched from the heavens; her present had been a great success. The three Keith's would re-age at the end of the day, and the elder two would gain their son's age-controlling abilities. This way, Mew hoped, they could play together like this whenever they wanted to. Smiling down at the three sleeping kids, Mew suddenly found herself joined by her husband, Celebi. He needed Mew's help, so she reluctantly took one final glance at the kids before heading off to do whatever was needed.


End file.
